


The Winchester Curse

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: The Winchester Curse is one none of them were able to escape.They were doomed from the start, keeping their love secret from each other, some living in blissful ignorance of how far that curse spreads. That is, until it all comes crashing down on them and the beloved sister runs away.Dean makes it his mission to find her, but will he like what he finds?





	The Winchester Curse

Stepping into the boys motel room, you put the bags down. You figured Sam was still out on his run, since you could hear Dean in the shower. You shook your head hearing his moans as you started to pull out the food. You were just setting up when you froze.

“Fuck, Dean..”

Looking up towards the bathroom door you stood in silence. That couldn’t be right, could it? Did you just hear Sam? Was Dean out somewhere? You could of swore you heard Dean.

“You feel so good Sammy. Shit. I’m close.”

Biting your lip you turned and quietly hurried out of the room and back to yours. Nothing could be more awkward, than hearing your brothers fucking in the shower. Except maybe walking in on them and seeing it.

  
  


Sam and Dean came out of the bathroom smiling and laughing. “uh…Dean?” Sam motioned to the small table. It was set for three. “That wasn’t there before…”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean groaned and started grabbing clothes. “Fuck. She _knows_. Fuck!”

“How can you be s-”

“She was here, Sam. While _we_ were in _there_. And now she’s just _gone_? **She fucking knows**.” He dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, not having done up the jeans he had just pulled on. “What do we _do_ , Sammy?” He looked up at his brother with fear in his eyes. “What if she tells dad?”

“We’ll find her. We’ll talk to her. _Relax_ Dean.”

“It’s ruined, Sam. We’re ruined.”

“We’ll find her.” Sam bent down to kiss the top of Dean’s head before going to grab clothes.

“I hope so.”

  
  


You were sitting in your room in the dark. Well, not really dark, since it was daylight outside, and even drawn, the curtains let in plenty of light. But you were on the floor in the corner, knees pulled up. You heard a knock on your door, then a pause and another. A muffled voice then you heard Sam right outside. “ _I don’t think she is, she’s not answering_.”

Dean’s voice got clearer, so you assumed he was walking towards Sam. “ _-check around, so you wait here in case she comes back. Sound good?_ ”

“ _I’ll call if she comes back, Dean._ ”

It was quiet for a bit, and then you heard the door knob. You weren’t surprised when the door opened and Sam looked in, spotting you. “Can we talk?”

“Picking locks is cheating, Sam.” You told him quietly. “I wanted to be alone.”

He sighed and came in. “We need to talk.”

“About what?”

His hazel eyes watched you. “About what you heard..”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sam. I’ve been here all morning.”

“Y/N, come on.” He sat on the bed next to where you sat on the floor. “Dean’s freaking out, he-”

“I won’t tell dad you two are fucking, okay? _Happy_? I can’t believe either of you thought I would.” You let your chin rest on your arms that were wrapped around your knees.

Sam sighed, and played with his fingers for a minute. “We’re not _just_ fucking…” He told you softly.

You scoffed a bit. “Delightful.”

He shot you a glare. “Look, I get it, okay? It’s gross, and wrong and _disgusting_ to you, but to _us_ … We love each other. Okay? And if you-”

“It’s the secrets, Sam. Apparently neither of you trusts me to be honest with me. I tell you _everything_.” You looked up at him. “Everything. You kept what seems like a whole other life hidden from me. And for how long?”

Sam sighed. “As long as I can remember. We were all we had before you came into our lives. It just always was. I moved on when I left but..” He shrugged. “Nothing was the same as him. And when I came back, I fell right back into it. Gladly.”

“All these years? All this time of watching you both go off with random girls, it was just a _show_?”

“Not really.” He answered. “We _are_ together, but we have rules. Other people are okay, as long as it’s never the same person twice. Even if we share, that’s their one shot. No calls, no texts, no nudes, no promises to anyone but each other. As long as we follow those rules, we work.”

You were staring at the floor. “And the rule about not telling _me_?”

“There was no _reason_ to tell you. As much as that hurts, and I’m sorry it does, but there wasn’t. You’re our half sister..”

“Half blood need not apply, huh.” You let out a small chuckle and he furrowed his brow at that. “Nothing, forget it. Go back to your brother, or.. _boyfriend_. I’ll be fine, Sam. Promise.”

“Y/n…” His voice was soft, knowing you were feeling hurt about being kept in the dark. You shook your head, and he just nodded. “Okay.” He got up and headed to the door. “ _At least_ come eat?”

“Not hungry.”

He slowly left the room, closing the door gently behind him, and dialed Dean’s number on his phone. “Dean, get back here. Yeah, she was in her room the whole time. I picked the lock and talked to her. No, no she won’t tell dad, but… I think we need to have a talk.”

  
  


“She said _what_?” Dean asked before shovelling his now mostly cold breakfast in his mouth.

“ _Half blood need not apply._ ” Sam shrugged. “I know she’s hurt we kept it hidden from her, and she’s pretty hurt that we thought she might tell dad.. But, do you think she meant what _I think_ she meant?”

Dean was chewing with a pensive look on his face. He shrugged as he swallowed. “I don’t think she meant _that_ , Sammy. Why would she?”

Sam shook his head, looking down as his virtually untouched breakfast. “I just feel like that’s what she meant.. We do most everything else together, maybe she’s feeling left out?”

“Sam-”

“I explained the rules to her.” He looked up at Dean. “Well, I told her about them. The main one.” He sat thinking for a minute. “Hey, when’s the last time you’ve seen her with someone?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, why?”

“Because I can’t remember ever really seeing her with someone.” His brow furrowed, and he glanced at the wall he knew you were on the other side of. “Do you think she’s-”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I’ve _heard_ her before. But you’re right, I don’t think I’ve ever _seen_ who she’s with…”

  
  


It was around noon when there was a knock on your door that you ignored. Again, the lock was picked but this time both brothers strolled in. “ _Seriously_?” You mumbled from your bed.

“You need to _eat_ , sweetheart. You already skipped breakfast. I brought you lunch.”

“Not hungry.”

Dean glanced at Sam, who gave him an ‘I told you so’ look. “What’s going on, Princess.”

“Nothing.”

“Do you want in, is that it?” Sam’s eyes went wide at how blunt Dean was asking. Dean shrugged at his brother. “What?”

“I already said I won’t tell dad, okay. So don’t worry about it.”

“That’s not what I asked you.”

“But it’s probably _why_ you asked. Dad will be back in a few days, go get in what you can before we’re stuck with him for a while.”

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, your back to him, and he ran his hand up and down your spine. “Come on, sweetheart. Talk to me.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dean.” You answered. Dean glanced over at Sam, who didn’t need the words to know what his brother was silently asking. Sam gave him a nod, and Dean’s hand went under the back of your shirt, his warm hand now on your bare back as he continued to gently rub up and down your back. “Dean, what are you doing?”

“When Sammy’s upset, he likes his back rubbed. I figured, _maybe_ you do too.” You swallowed and closed your eyes. You could hear his smile when he spoke again. “I guess you do. You’re covered in goosebumps.” He chuckled.

You could hear Sam moving around the bed, and then it dipped with his weight. “Talk to us, please?” You opened your eyes and met Sam’s. “Do you hate us?”

You shook your head. “I could never hate you two, I-” You sighed. “I love you. _Both_ of you.”

Dean pushed the back of your shirt up, so he could massage your back with both hands. “We love you too, sweetheart, you know that.”

You closed your eyes again and mumbled back an “I know.” But Sam didn’t miss the look on your face. He leaned down and kissed your cheek. You didn’t move, or say anything, or even open your eyes, so Sam kissed you gently again, this time brushing your lips with his. “I need to go to the bathroom.” You pulled away from both of them, crawling backwards to the end of your bed before stepping off and heading to the bathroom.

“I was right, Dean.” Sam told him softly. “I’m _positive_.”

“Maybe it really _is_ a family thing…” Sam shot him a glare. “ _Hey_ , it’s a little nice knowing we aren’t the only taboo ones in the family. It’s up to you, Sammy. We let others in once. It’s up to you if we give her the same shot as everyone else.”

“I don’t know if I could…” Sam mused. “She’s our _sister_.. Our _little_ sister.”

“You’re _my_ baby brother.” Dean shrugged.

“But we’ve _always_ had this, Dean. Or at least some variation of it. It wasn’t always sex, but it was always there.”

“We kind of have the same thing with her.” Dean pointed out. “Dads always gone, we take care of her. We’re pretty much all she’s had for about half her life, _at least_.” Sam sighed, knowing Dean was right. There was no line between Sam and Dean, but they had tried to draw one with you. Apparently, Sam was realizing, they had failed.

“I can’t say yes.” Sam looked at Dean. “I can’t say I can do this, and then not be able to, it’ll hurt her.”

“ _I_ won’t have that problem.” Dean smirked and motioned down, Sam could see him starting to get hard.

“ _Jesus_ , Dean.” Sam shook his head with a smile.

“Look, I’ll do it. I’ll _gladly_ do it. If you want to join, join. If you don’t, don’t. But it’s up to you if I do or not. Rules are rules. You do get to veto _anyone_ I intend to sleep with.”

  
  


You sat on the toilet, long finished peeing, just sitting there thinking. They were talking, but in hushed tones so you couldn’t make out what they were saying. You had lied to Sam earlier. You didn’t tell them everything. You had a few secrets of your own, honestly. Ones you could never tell anyone, not even them. And you felt bad for being hurt when you were doing the same thing. “Winchester curse.” You mumbled. It was starting to sound right.

  
  


When you finally stepped out, both Sam and Dean were still waiting. You headed over to the small table where Dean had put your food, just to have a reason not to be too close to them. “Finally hungry?” Dean asked.

“Not really, but I know you won’t leave me alone until I eat something.”

“Smart girl.” He chuckled. They watched you sit, and take out the burger Dean had got you. Waited while you took a bite.

“So, we’ve been talking..” Sam started.

Your eyebrows shot up, and you took a sip of a fruit smoothie you knew Sam had picked, to wash the bite down. “About?” You asked before taking another bite, eyeing them both.

“Sammy agreed, if you want a go at the Winchester brothers, you deserve a go like anyone else.” You choked on the bite you had been swallowing, causing Dean to look worried, and Sam to jump up and rush over to you.

“Are you _fucking kidding me_?” You sputtered out, your coughing fit starting to come under control. Sam pat your back as you took a sip of water he offered you, knowing the smoothie might be too thick.

“Well, it might only be me…” Dean shrugged. “Sammy’s a bit unsure if he’s comfortable doing that with you..”

“And you’re just _so eager_ to fuck your sister.” You rolled your eyes, putting the rest of the burger down. You couldn’t even pretend to be hungry anymore.

“I’d _like_ to.” He admitted making you look at him. “I’d be lying if I said it hadn’t crossed my mind.” You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to figure out if he was bullshitting you. “I’m _obviously_ a sick old fuck already.” He chuckled.

“Thanks, Dean.” Both you and Sam sarcastically said at the same time, rolling your eyes.

He smiled. “I’d be _honoured_ , sweetheart. And one of our rules is that Sammy can veto anyone I choose to sleep with. He’s agreed, joining or not, if you want me, you’re allowed.”

“I don’t need _my brother_ to _pitty_ fuck me, thanks. So just go.” You shot at him wrapping the rest of the burger back up and tossing it back into the paper bag.

“Okay..” Dean said softly and nodded. “If you-”

“Just _go_ , Dean.”


End file.
